victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorious Roleplaying Wikians
The Victorious Roleplaying Wikians are the users on the Victorious Roleplaying Wiki that have a character or RP a character. Y'all can add your own characters, cuz I'm lazy. This page is for their characters and their character ships. Rachelle Carla Redford (Minithepeanut) Rachelle is best friends with Alicia, and they both share an obsession for Denyan. She's known Ryan for a while and always bugs him. She's also good friends with Denise, Mary Grace and Amelia. Ava Argos (Cat'n'Jade_DANCE) She's friends with people. (Did not do the research) And she had a crush on Alex (Avex or Alexa if you're Liz and want to call it that just to be different.) and was heartbroken when he started dating Graceyn. Denise Wilson (Mrs.leohoward) She's dating Ryan (Denyan), and she's all besties with her sister Jasmine. She's also friends with Alex and Mary Grace and Austin and idk MLH can fill this out. Jasmine Wilson (InsaneBlueberry) Has a mega obvious crush on Austin. (This ship is known as Jaustin). She also has some chemistry with Alex (Jalex), even though Liz has told people that Jaustin will happen. She's also best friends with Mary (Jasary) and her sister. Ryan Burghley (Minithepeanut) He's dating Denise (Denyan). He's also very feminine, and is going to have an amazing fantasmagorical bromance with Austin (Raustin). MLH does not approve, but it'll still be legendary. :P Mini, Liz and Cxc no longer consider him male. Austin Montgomery (InsaneBlueberry) Pretty much everyone ships him with Jasmine (Jaustin), except Mini who ships him with Jamie (Jamstin) and Ryan (Raustin) and Liz who ships him with Ryan (Raustin). Alex Millington (Mrs.leohoward) Dating Graceyn (Aceyn) and Ava (Avex or Alexa) has a crush on him. He's also supposed to be best friends with Rachelle (Ralex), Mary Grace (Malex), and Ryan (um...Ralex? Rylex?). Graceyn Stone (OneAndOnly0208) Dating Alex. Friends with Jamie, Mary Grace and other peoples. Mary Grace York (SunriseHorseForever) Mary Grace is dating Andrew Holt, who is not an OC, but no one cares about that. She's best friends with Jasmine and also good friends with Kath(erine) Wilson, Denise, Jamie, Graceyn, Rachelle and Alex. She has a very large small obsession for Jaustin (Jasmine Wilson/Austin). Jamie Smith (Minithepeanut) Jamie is friends with Graceyn, Mary Grace and Emma, and she likes Austin (Jamstin). Mini and Liz were even evil enough that they tried to convince Gracey/Shiraz/SunriseHorseForever that Jaustin (which is not this ship) was going to happen, because they're both named Jasmine, then Liz told her it was actually Mini's OC Jamie, and Gracey/Shiraz was really annoyed. Jamstin is not as awesome as Jaustin though. Everyone knows that too. Cuz like Jaustin has known each other a lot longer and has a lot more chemistry. Yup. But Jaustin would just be Liz making out with herself, and Liz has said many times before that Jasmine likes Austin, but Austin doesn't like her back. Liz, however agreed with Mini that Jamstin should happen. Also, Raustin pwns Jaustin and Jamstin anyway, so your argument is invalid. Clearly, there's no ship warring here. She also told me that Jamstin will break up one day and Jaustin will happen, so I'm satisfied. Bwahaha. IKR? Amelia Jenkinson (Eternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl) Amelia is friends with Emma, James, Alicia, Rachelle, Denise, and Denise (pretty much everyone) and she's dating Liam Cook. She loves Bella Thorne, people says she looks like her. She is best friends with Emma Lewis. She dies for Denyan and Jaustin. Liam Cook (Ant 157349) Liam is friends with Kathryn, James, Amelia, Piper, Ava and Percy, and is dating Amelia Jenkinson. He loves Star Wars, and playing the guitar. He ships Denyan. Alicia Vega (Cc71) Alicia is besties with Rachelle because of their Denyan obsession and she's also friends with many other people like Amelia, Lily, Denise, Emma, Jasmine (band buddy), and other people who her roleplayer is too lazy to list at the moment. Her twin sister Miranda left the school. because she doesn't mean enough to Gracey Emily Bailey (Catxcrazy ) Emily is besties with Vanessa, and they have known each other for a long time. She is also friends with Piper, Priscilla, Carly, Zach, and other people I'm too lazy to know. I'm too lazy to type more. Category:Group Pairings Category:Minithepeanut Category:InsaneBlueberry Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Cat'n'Jade DANCE Category:SunriseHorseForever Category:OneAndOnly0208 Category:Eternal-Sailor-Moon-Girl Category:Ant 157349 Category:Catxcrazy